Smash Comics Vol 1 8
Supporting Characters: * Batu Adversaries: * Madame Doom, her third appearance Other Characters: * Gale Payson Locations: * Coblenz, Germany * Saarbrucken, Germany Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor2_1 = Ed Cronin | Writer2_1 = George E. Brenner | Penciler2_1 = George E. Brenner | Inker2_1 = George E. Brenner | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Writer3_1 = Art Pinajian | Penciler3_1 = Art Pinajian | Inker3_1 = Art Pinajian | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Writer4_1 = Vernon Henkel | Penciler4_1 = Vernon Henkel | Inker4_1 = Vernon Henkel | Quotation = C'mon! We've got to jump... when I smashed the switches, I set the one that would blow up this castle! | Speaker = Invisible Hood | StoryTitle2 = Hugh Hazzard: "Sabotage!" | Synopsis2 = Hitlin and the Batzi Government move in on neutral Katavia. Hugh Hazzard and His Iron Man Bozo put a stop to Adolf Zuhn, and his Batzi spies, based in the "Krautville" neighborhood in NYC, who are trying to draw America INTO the war in Europe. Zuhn's idea is that this will weaken the US domestically, so that "our armies can easily step in and take possession of these rich lands." That plan has some problems, but Zuhn's immediate problem is the large bulletproof robot invading his hideout. Bozo taps the spy team's phones and scares them into calling their boss, thus Hugh finds out about Zuhn's ongoing operation to set off a time bomb at the U.S.Mint, in Washington DC. Bozo flies from NYC to WDC in 22 minutes (!) and finds the car with the bomb in it, along with two of Zuhn's agents, and jacks it way up into the air, where it explodes, leaving Bozo unscathed, then he kills another guy with a high-voltage cable. | StoryTitle3 = Invisible Justice: "The Voodoo Master of Unionville" | Synopsis3 = Several accidents are happening at various industrial plants across Unionville, and Kent Thurston believes a Voodoo Master is behind them. | StoryTitle4 = Chic Carter: "The Star of Egypt" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * :* Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Hitlin and his Batzi government, behind the scenes * Adolf Zhun * Herzog Other Characters: * Locations: * Krautville, a neighborhood in New York City Items: * Vehicles:" * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Tom * Jenkins Locations: * Unionville Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Chic Carter Supporting Characters: * Prof. Lansing * Brenda Lansing Adversaries: * The Chief Other Characters: * Hoteb Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * This issue's episode of "Espionage" is set at a time when both the Siegfried and Maginot artillery lines were operational, which would be prior to May 1940. * In this issue, The Invisible Hood kills the Voodoo Master by piercing his body with a sword. * In this issue, destroys another car full of badguys, bringing his body count up to at least eleven. Then he electrocutes henchman Herzog, bringing it up to at least 12. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Smash Comics #8 entire issue * Smash Comics #8 index entry }}